Pups Save Radiator Springs
(The episode starts on a nice morning in Radiator Springs. All the residents are chilling at Flo's V8 Cafe slurping ice cold motor oil. Sheriff pulls up) Lightning: Hey, Sheriff Mater: Mornin' Sheriff: Mornin', everyone. Sure is peaceful here today Sarge: It's peaceful.....and boring Fillmore: Ignore him Luigi: Actually he's right. Nothing cool has happened since last week's Radiator Springs' 50th anniversary party Lightning: Yeah. It's been kind of boring and quiet here Sheriff: I agree. (he slurps up his motor oil until it's empty) Hey, I'm out of oil. Hey Flo, can you hitch me some more ice cold motor oil? Flo: You got it! (She drives inside the cafe and goes inside the fridge. However, all the motor oil which was once inside the fridge is now missing. Flo is shocked from this) Flo: (gasps) The motor oil! It's gone! Others: What?! Ramone: What the hay?! How can we be outta motor oil?! Flo: I don't know, hon! (Where the motor oil once was stood a note which was written by the evil Nelson Muntz. Flo sees it and reads it. The note reads, "Dear residents of Radiator Springs, it is I the evil Nelson Muntz. And I just wanted to let you losers know that me and my gang of bullies have teamed up with all the bad cars and we are planning to destroy Radiation Stinks and turn it into Bully City! And also if you losers are looking for the oil, we stole it all so y'all can become thirsty! In just three hours, Radiation Stinks will become history! Ha ha! - Nelson Muntz") Flo: Oh no! Guys, I have bad news! Mater: What's the bad news? Flo: Nelson Muntz has teamed up with all the bad cars and is planning to turn Radiator Springs into Bully City! All: (gasping) Mater: Shoot! Who would destroy Radiator Springs? Sally: Bullies, obviously Lightning: This town has been around for 50 years! Sheriff: We gotta save it! Mater: I know who to call! The PAW Patrol! (He rushes to his shed and takes his iPad out. Then, he calls the PAW Patrol immediately. Cut to Adventure Bay. In the lobby of the Lookout, the pups are gathered around the TV watching "Cars'") Rubble: Man, I like the movie Cars! Rocky: I agree Chase: Who's your favorite character? Rubble: I'd say, Lightning McQueen! Marshall: Same here Chase: Yeah Zuma: Wouldn't it be good to meet the characters off the movie someday? Rubble: Oh, that would be a time of life! Others: Yeah (Meanwhile upstairs in the observatory, Ryder is listening to "99 Problems"by Jay-Z on his Pup Pad. When all of a sudden, it rings. He answers it and it is Mater) Mater: Ryder! Ryder: Mater from Cars?! Is that really you?! Mater: Why, darn yes it is! Ryder: Cool! What do you need me for? Mater: Well, Nelson Muntz has teamed up with them other bad cars and is planning on destroyin' Radiator Springs. He's gonna change it into his town. Can you and your lil' puppies save us? Ryder: No problem, Mater. No job is too big, no pup is too small and no tow truck is too rusty! Mater: Dad gum! Ryder: (hangs up and contacts the other pups) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Marshall: But, it was just getting to the good part! Chase: Not now, Marshall. We've got a job to do! (He runs off to the elevator. Marshall tries to run there too, but he slips on his Lightning McQueen diecast car and crashes into the other pups) Marshall: Speed I am speed Pups: (laughing) (One elevator scene later...) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, I have some horrible news! Nelson and his gang is planning on destroying Radiator Springs and turning it into Bully City! Pups: (gasping) Rubble: No way! Radiator Springs actually exists?! Ryder: Yes, Rubble. We have to save the town before Nelson pulverizes it. For this mission I'll need.... Superspy Chase. I need you to spy on Nelson and his gang to stop him from pulverizing Radiator Springs! Chase: Superspy Chase is on the case! Ryder: Rubble, I will need you to help rebuild the buildings that Nelson destroys Rubble: (excited) Yay! I get to meet Lightning McQueen! Oops....I mean Rubble on the double! Ryder: The rest of you can help save Radiator Springs too. PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Chase and Rubble slide down the slide. Then they go in their vehicles along with Ryder. Then, they drive away in their vehicles with the other pups following them. Five minutes later, Ryder takes out a remote which turns out to be a portal to enter the Pixar dimension) Ryder: Entering the Pixar dimension! (Ryder presses the button on the remote making a blue-colored portal appear. The PAW Patrol enters the portal, making them come from the Nickelodeon to the Pixar dimension. Cut to Radiator Springs. The pups enter the endangered town and stop by Flo's V8 Cafe) Sheriff: Hey, guys. Perfect timing Rubble: Are you-are you Sheriff from the movie? Sheriff: Why, yes I am! Rubble: (howls) This is so cool! I'm actually talking to the Radiator Springs residents! (All of a sudden, Chase notices that Lightning McQueen is not there) Chase: Hey, wait a minute. Where's McQueen? Sally: That's the bad news Pups: Huh? (All of a sudden, a huge shadow casts over Flo's V8 Cafe. It turns out that it is a huge light grey-colored blimp with the letters "N" and "M" on it in red which stands for "Nelson Muntz". Cut to the inside of the blimp. There, Nelson, Kent, Huey, Riley, Dallas, Chick Hicks, the Delinquent Road Hazards, Francesco Bernoulli, Professor Z, the Lemons and Jackson Storm are inside. Nelson is tracking Radiator Springs on a tracking device) Nelson: (laughs) Once we destroy Radiation Stinks, this place will be the new Bully City Huey: Damn, right Riley: Word. It gon' be off da chain! Kent: Hey, guys Dallas: Whatcha wanna tell us bout, Kent? Kent: I was up last night working on a new invention to destroy this cruddy town All sans Kent: What is it? (Kent walks over to the newly built invention which is covered by a sheet. He removes the sheet and it reveals some sort of large cannon with "TRTD-800" on it) Kent: Behold, the TRTD-800! Boost: TRTP? Wingo: You mean, "Totally Rad Town Destroyer?" Kent: (stern look) No, you idiot (DJ bumps into Wingo teasingly) Kent: The Rambunctious Truck Distractor! All sans Kent: The Rambunctious Truck Distractor? Kent: Sure, why not? We're gonna distract Mack with this thing and chase him into a ditch! Chick Hicks: What's so good about distracting a truck, dude? Kent: (sternly) Oh, please Chick Hicks: At least it's better than beating McQueen himself for a Piston Cup Nelson: Then, once McQueen has no driver, Dinoco will be history! All: Yeah! Nelson: And then, we'll destroy Radiator Springs! All: Yeah! DJ: (to Snot Rod) Right, Snot Rod? Snot Rod: I-ah-ah-AH CHOO! Chick Hicks: Gesundheit (Cut back to outside at Flo's. The Radiator Springs residents are staring at the large blimp casting the dark shadow beneath them) Mater: What're we gonna do? Radiator Springs will be history! Fillmore: Chillax, dude Mater: Chillax?! Our city is about to be done dead and you're tellin' me to chillax?! Fillmore: At least it's better than nothing Ryder: Pups, we will have to do something to defend Radiator Springs! Chase: Is this about time for me to zipline up to Nelson's blimp? Ryder: Yes, Chase Chase: Okay. (barks) Zipline! (His zipline comes out of his Pup Pack and one of the ends grabs the side of the blimp. Then, Chase ziplines up to the massive airship. Then, he manages to make it to the ship's door and opens it. Then, he goes inside and hides behind some crates to be unseen. Inside, he sees Nelson and his gang scheming their evil plan) (W.I.P.) Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes